1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to, a light emitting display having an inert liquid filling material between a substrate on which a light emitting device is formed and a sealing substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Since a light emitting device such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes organic materials vulnerable to moisture or oxygen, it is desirable to protect the OLED against moisture and/or oxygen using a sealing member.
Since a light emitting display using an OLED typically has a wide viewing angle, high contrast and response speed, and low power consumption, in spite of its vulnerability to moisture or oxygen, light emitting displays are widely used in personal portable apparatuses, such as MP3 players, mobile telephones, and televisions (TV). The thicknesses of light emitting displays have been gradually reduced in accordance with the requests of users.
However, when the thickness of a substrate of a light emitting display is reduced to no more than about 0.3 mm in order to reduce the thickness thereof, it is difficult to maintain the mechanical integrity of the device under stresses such as falling and twisting. Loss of mechanical integrity can compromise the sealed state of the device, thereby reducing the life of the organic light emitting display.